ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts World Railroad (Transcript)
This is the Kingdom Hearts World Railroad Transcript, Which Lee Marshall (succeeding Thurl Ravenscroft) Will Do the Transcript for the Kingdom Hearts World Railroad. Transcript Station Announcer: Your attention please. The Kingdom Hearts World Limited now arriving from a trip around The Magic Kingdom. Passengers will stand by to board. Station Announcer: The Kingdom Hearts World Limited now arriving from a trip around The Magic Kingdom. With Stops at Frontierland, ToonTown and Tomorrowland. All passengers 'Booooard! Lee Marshall: Hello folks, welcome aboard the Kingdom Hearts World Railroad. We're now on a grand circle tour of the Magic Kingdom, stopping at Frontierland, Toontown and Tomorrowland. Followed by a visit to the Grand Canyon and the spectacular primeval world. Please stay seated, keep your hands and arms inside the train and no smoking please, the smoking lamp is out. Lee Marshall: Were Now Entering the Adventureland Where you might run into a whole lot of savage critters including Lions, Tigers, and Tiki birds. you'd better keep a look out, you never know just what might show up. Lee Marshall: Were Now Heading to Frontierland Where You Explore Your Favorite Attractions Like the Country Bear Jamboree, Big Thunder Mountain, Sailing Ship Columbia, Mark Twain Riverboat and More. And Now, Were Even Stopping at the Frontierland Station. If you plan to disembark here, please remain seated until the train comes to a complete stop. Make Sure to Gather Your Personal Items, Take Small Kids by the Hand and Step Carefully from the Train. Have a great time in the Frontier ya hear? For the rest of you, please remain seated and we'll be on out way in just a few minutes. This is Frontierland Station. Lee Marshall: For those whov'e just joined us, welcome aboard the Kingdom Hearts World Railroad. For your safty please remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside the train, and please watch your kids. As We Leave the Station, Were Passing the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Where You Board on the Runway Mine Train Thru Out Arizona's Thunder Mesa. We're traveling around the "Rivers of America" and into the American Frontier as it looked more than a certury ago. This whole area is filled with natural beauty and wildlife, its no wonder folks were inspired to move west. You're seein this view just like many of them did, through the comfort of a genuine steam powered train. Why when these "Iron horses" first started criss-crossing the country in the 1800's the time it took folks to reach the west, dropped from months to a matter of days. Why steam power not only fueled the trains, but the dreams of a whole new generation as they settled the great frontier. Lee Marshall: We're now entering Splash Mountain, where every day is a "Zip-a-dee-doo-dah Day" If you look real hard, you might just find your laughin place. We're now heading over Critter Country where Characters of Camp Rock, PB&J Otter and Song of the South Makes Their Home. While You in Land of Critters, You Were Also Invited to Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown and If You Get Hungry, Mooseburger Lodge is the Place Where Singing Mooses Entertain You While Enjoying Your Meal. Lee Marshall: Were Now Going Into Fantasyland Where You Have Your Adventures with Pinocchio, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, Alex Russo, Mr. Toad and Many of Your Disney Characters and Stories. Also in Fantasyland, You Will Enjoy The Mickey Mouse Revue, The Disney Channel FairyTale Adventure 3D, Pinocchio's Daring Journey, Storybook Land and The Happiest Cruise That Ever Sails from the 1964's New York World's Fair is It's a Small World. You Even See the View of the Disney Castle, But Inside the Castle is The Disney Castle Mystery Tour Where Disney Villains Takes Over the Castle. Now That's the Tour of Fantasyland. Lee Marshall: Say have you ever wondered what it would be like to visit the cartoon town where Mickey, Sora, Donald and goofy lived? Well, in just a few minutes you can find out, because our next stop is ToonTown Depot. An Official Train Depot to ToonTown and It's Also a Gateway to Dumbo's Circusland. If you'll be leaving us here, please remain seated till the train comes to a full stop, then gather your belongings and step carefully from the train. Thanks and say "Hi" to Sora and His Friends for me. For those of you continuing on with us please remain seated and we'll be on our way in just a few minutes. This is ToonTown Depot. Lee Marshall: For those whove just joined us, welcome aboard the Kingdom Hearts World Railroad. For your safty please remain seated with your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the train, and please watch your kids. Well folks ahead of us lies the future, well I guess we all know that. what I mean to say is, we're now heading into TomorrowLand, where everything is possible. Widing below is the Autopia, where drivers of all ages can take to the road, and no licence is required. you've ever wanted to become an astronaut then you might want to stop by Space Mountain and Star tours, where they've got some new fangled flyin' spaceships that will launch you into the deepest regions of space, and you can ride em' if you've got the mind, huh, and the nerve. Lee Marshall: Yes, it all seem pretty amazing, but if there is one thing we've learned, is that here in Tomorrowland, everything is possible. If you'll be leaving us here, please wait until the train comes to a complete stop. This is Tomorrowland. Lee Marshall: To those just joining us, Welcome aboard!The next leg of our journey will takes us along the rim of the spectakalur Grand Canyon. It's a long drop to the canyon floor, so please say seated with your hands and arms inside the train. No smoking or flash pictures, we don't want to scare the animals. And the now the Grand Canyon. That was the Grand Canyon as we know it today. But it wasn't always that way. Quiet now as we travel back in time, back to the fantasic Primeval World, Land of the Dinosaurs. Lee Marshall: Ladies and Gentlemen, we're now approaching the Traverse Town Station. To those of you leaving the train here, please remain seated until we come to a complete stop. Check your personal belongings, and watch your step as you leave. I'd especially like to thank those of you who stayed with us for the "Grand Circle Tour" of Kingdom Hearts World Railroad. We surely hope you enjoyed your tour and you'll come back and visit us again real soon. For those of you stayin on with us, please remain seated and we'll be on our way in just a few minutes. This is Traverse Town Station, Traverse Town. Category:Kingdom Hearts World Resort